Et si je dessinais sur toi des Serpents ? Des Serpents en Argent
by appo.baldi
Summary: Fin de sixième année. Dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Hermione Granger retrouve son journal intime et les secrets d'une année pas comme les autres... C'est alors qu'elle replonge dans les méandres obscures de choix terribles pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Et qui sait, peut être plus ?
1. 03 septembre

**Auteur : **Appo2a

**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur

Voici une fiction que j'ai écrite il y'a de ça deux ans sans jamais l'achever, aujourd'hui j'ai repris l'écriture et l'envie m'a prise de la publier sur ce site.

* * *

**Et si je dessinais sur toi des serpents ? Des serpents en argent**

**Prologue**

Une brise chaude provenant de la grande fenêtre du dortoir s'engouffra dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. L'été s'annonçait prometteur en cette troisième semaine de Juin. Hermione Granger âgée de dix-sept ans achevait sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Qu'elle drôle d'année se dit-elle. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures encore pour finir sa valise avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte pour Londres. Mais pourtant, pour la première fois depuis six ans, ses affaires d'ordinaire déjà prêtes depuis quelques jours traînaient de part et d'autres de son lit. Elle tournait et retournait entre ses mains un petit livre relié de cuir noir. Elle avait tenu ce journal tout au long de l'année, et le relisait pour la première fois en ce matin de juin. Elle avait ensorcelé le petit ouvrage afin qu'il agisse de la même manière qu'une Pensine. Le sortilège était complexe et elle s'en félicitait de l'avoir réussie. Chaque soirs depuis maintenant dix mois, elle se remémorait sa journée et l'inscrivait dans son journal. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page, et se sentit aspirée entre les pages du journal.

**Chapitre 1 : 3 Septembre :**

… La main d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt. Rogue prit son temps, regardant tous les autres pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'un ton sec il dit alors :

\- Très bien… Miss Granger ?

\- Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, répondit Hermione, ce qui vous donne une fraction d'avance sur lui.

\- Une réponse copiée mot pour mot du Livre de Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 6, lança Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux, mais correcte sur le fond.

Il continua à balayer la classe de son regard malveillant tout en avançant entre les tables.

\- Répartissez-vous en équipe et entraînez-vous à lancer des sortilèges informulés.

Des sorts murmurés fusèrent de part et d'autres de la salle. Le visage rouge, un film de transpiration sur les tempes, la concentration intense se lisait sur les élèves. Comme à son habitude, Hermione maîtrisa la technique en quelques essais. Ron qui faisait équipe avec elle et Harry, essayait tant bien que mal de l'imiter mais ses tentatives se perdaient derrière un flot de jurons chaque fois qu'il prononçait sans le vouloir le sortilège à voix haute.

\- Lamentable Weasley, dit une voix derrière Hermione, laissez-moi vous montrez.

S'inclinant à peine devant une Hermione pour le moins inquiète, comme le voulait les règles d'un duel, il leva sa baguette et lança silencieusement un sortilège qui fut admirablement bloqué par Hermione tout aussi silencieuse. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de l'admiration qu'il tentait vainement de caché derrière son habituel masque de froideur, et pour une fois ne trouva rien à redire. En Potions et maintenant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle ne cesserait de l'étonner et d'atteindre un niveau impressionnant pour une jeune fille de son âge. Néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa la place à un Ron encore plus agacé.

Une réussite de ce genre aurait valu un minimum de vingt points pour Gryffondor, avec un professeur normal, mais après tout Rogue resterait… Rogue. Malgré ça Hermione s'attendait à des félicitations, elle qui s'était tellement habitué à recevoir des louanges sur son intelligence, en oubliait la haine que lui vouait son ancien professeur de Potions. Haine injustifiée puisqu'elle ne lui avait rien fait, du moins pas ouvertement ou intentionnellement. De leur Trio d'enfer elle avait été toujours la seule à le défendre ou du moins empêcher Harry de déverser un flot d'injures à faire pâlir le professeur McGonagall qui n'était pas chose facile après quarante-et-un an d'enseignement.

Une voix autoritaire la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Miss Granger, aboya Rogue, vos… Prédispositions ne vous permettent pas de faire preuve d'inattention dans mon cours. Grâce à vous Potter et Weasley auront pour devoir de s'entraîner sur les sortilèges informulés. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de revenir en classe tant que ce ne sera pas maîtrise, vous avez bien compris Potter ?

\- Mais Professeur… Je … Je n'ai rien fait… Balbutia-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je vous reproche petite sotte ! Vous vous sentez tellement supérieure que vous ne jugez pas nécessaire d'aider vos camarades pour ainsi faire ralentir toute la classe ? Vous pensez briller un peu plus à mes yeux ? Cela vous vaudra une retenue ce soir ! 20h dans mon bureau ! Le cours est terminé !

Abasourdie devant une telle injustice qu'il réservait à Harry d'habitude, Hermione décida d'obtenir des explications. Et puis, quand elle aidait ses camarades elle se faisait reprendre, maintenant qu'elle n'aidait personne, elle gagnait une retenue…

Prenant délicatement ses livres et les rangeant par ordre de grandeur dans son sac, elle prit beaucoup plus de temps que la normale et se retrouva seule avec son Professeur.

\- Miss Granger je tiens à garder l'exclusivité sur vos retenues alors n'arrivez pas en retard à votre prochain cours, dit Rogue de sa voix hautaine et pleine de sarcasmes.

\- Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant Professeur ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de détester mes élèves vous savez.

\- Alors…

\- Mais je ne les aime pas non plus, l'a coupa-t-il. A vrai dire ils m'indiffèrent. Je ne suis là que pour leur enseigner mon savoir, bien que leurs esprits si étroits ne soient pas à sa hauteur.

\- Alors pourquoi tant de méchanceté ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! J'ai toujours fait vos devoirs, manifesté de l'intérêt pour vos cours, répondu à vos questions, je suis certaine que vous n'avez jamais eu d'élèves autant assidus que moi !

Elle s'était levé de son bureau, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez Miss Granger. Je n'ai en aucun cas l'obligation de me justifier auprès de vous dans la façon dont je mène mes cours. Par contre je ne pensais pas que l'idée d'une retenue en ma compagnie vous plairait autant. C'est pourquoi je vous en rajoute une semaine, maintenant disparaissez avant que ce ne soit un mois.

Grognant de fureur elle partit en prenant bien soin de pousser les tables sur son passage pour faire autant de bruit que possible.

\- Et ne claquez pas la …

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase un grand bruit résonna dans la salle.

\- Porte… Finit Rogue dans un soupir.

La dite porte pendait misérablement sur ses gonds à présent. Jamais auparavant Granger n'avait manifesté autant d'insolence et il comptait bien venger l'honneur de sa porte martyrisée.

20h arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Avalant son repas en toute hâte, elle courut jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors, vida son sac en laissant plumes et parchemins. Rogue était peut être partisan des lignes pour ses retenues. Après tout elle n'avait jamais été en retenue avec lui, et ni Ron ni Harry n'aimaient discuter à leur retour de colle, leur poser des questions revenait à avoir des envies de suicides tant leurs humeurs étaient massacrantes.

Malgré sa connaissance de tous les passages secrets du château, elle arriva aux cachots avec cinq minutes de retard. Il lui ferait regretter amèrement. Bien qu'il soit devenu Professeur de DCFM, il avait gardé son bureau dans les cachots. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione y pénétrait. Toutefois elle s'était faite une image du bureau de chacun de ses professeurs et fut contente de ne pas s'être trompée pour Rogue. Comme le laissait paraître son occupant, le bureau était froid, dépourvu de tout éléments de décoration. De longues étagères s'étalaient de part et d'autres de la pièce. Remplie à craquer de bocaux, fioles et autres containers, de livres poussiéreux, elle était le repère d'araignées  
et de poussière. Et pour finir une bonne odeur de moisis flottant dans la pièce.

\- Charmant, pensa Hermione.

\- Tient tient, en retard en plus. J'ai l'impression que la tête enflée de Potter déteint sur vous Miss Granger, lui dit Rogue avec son rictus très… Roguien.

Bien décidée à garder son calme elle inspira profondément et récita mentalement les runes apprises dans la journée. L'effet fut radical, sa respiration se calma et elle put regarder son Professeur sans animosité du moins en apparence. Et d'une voix si posée qu'elle-même en fut étonné elle lui dit :

\- Excusez-moi pour mon retard Professeur. Que dois-je faire ce soir ?

Voyant que ses sarcasmes n'auraient pas le même effet sur la jeune fille que sur Potter-La-Tête-Enflée, il effaça son rictus de ses lèvres et la fit entrer dans la salle de Potions par la porte de derrière son bureau.

\- Faire récurer des chaudrons est bon pour des imbéciles comme Weasley ou Potter. Ce soir vous me ferez _l'immense_ plaisir de vérifier les échantillons de potions des premières années, le professeur Slughorn a une petite soirée. On sentait le mépris dans sa voix. Je ne vous demande aucun commentaire, assurez-vous juste que les potions soient parfaites.

\- Ce ne sont que des premières années Professeur, vous devriez … Un regard de Rogue l'a fit taire aussitôt.

\- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous Miss Granger, dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Et il l'a laissa seule en claquant la porte.

Les heures passèrent en silence, ponctuées par les tintements de fioles et les petits soupirs d'exaspération d'Hermione. Elle commençait presque à comprendre l'humeur massacrante quasi constante de l'ancien professeur de Potions. Les élèves n'avaient-ils jamais ouvert leurs livres ? Comment pouvait-on confondre à ce point des ingrédients ? Des fautes d'inattention, des oublis, des inventions de recettes parfois. Rogue lui avait juste demandé de contrôler les potions, et pourtant elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder aussi leurs devoirs sur les différentes potions qu'ils auraient à étudier cette année. Quand elle eut fini de corriger et de noter les copies des premières années (en prenant bien soin d'écrire avec une plume à Encre Effaçable au cas où le Professeur Slughorn n'apprécierait pas ses efforts pour lui alléger son travail) elle s'attaqua aux autres copies. Corriger des devoirs était aussi fastidieux que lorsqu'elle vérifiait les copies d'Harry et Ron, mais en travaillant méthodiquement elle finit moins d'une heure plus tard.  
D'ordinaire toutes matières étaient intéressantes pour elle, mais jamais les Potions ne lui avaient procuré autant d'intérêt. Elle souhaitait vraiment approfondir ses connaissances. Mais comment ? Des cours particuliers avec Rogue sembleraient le plus approprié mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne donnait aucun cours de rattrapage ou de perfectionnement aux élèves, et encore moins maintenant qu'il n'était plus professeur de Potions. Et pourtant il était le meilleur potioniste du siècle dernier. Même Slughorn ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Lui aurait accepté si elle lui avait promis en échange une grosse boite d'ananas confits… Aucun professionnalisme chez ce morse obèse comme l'appelait Malefoy, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Il se fait tard, j'espère que vous avez finit, dit une voix très reconnaissable derrière elle.

\- Bien sûr. Cela fait quelques minutes que je viens de finir et à ce propos Professeur j'aimerais vous faire part d'une idée que je viens d'avoir.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait avec un mélange d'effarement et d'amusement les paquets de copies fraîchement corrigées et notées, classées par ordre alphabétique.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé de vous occuper des copies, mais vous éviterez ainsi une nuit blanche à Horace. Humm, vous disiez ?

\- Après mure réflexion ce soir, et beaucoup de corrections, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand-chose aux potions, et j'aimerais parfaire mes connaissances, à l'aide de cours particuliers… Avec vous bien entendu.

\- Vous savez pourtant que je ne donne aucun cours. Et vous savez aussi que je ne suis plus professeur de Potions. Adressez-vous au professeur Slughorn, il se fera une joie de vous enseigner tout ce qu'il sait. Votre retenue est finie. Demain même heure dans mon bureau. Si la correction de copie vous plaît à ce point je pense que l'on peut se débrouiller pour vous en trouvez d'autre.

\- Professeur s'il vous plait réfléchissez-y ! Je vous promets de ne pas vous embêtez ! Je serais très sérieuse, vous ne regretterez pas votre choix !

Jamais elle ne s'était abaissée à supplier de la sorte un professeur et surtout pas Rogue.

\- Auriez-vous par hasard des problèmes d'auditions ? A votre âge je m'inquiéterais, lui répondit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte, j'ai connus un sorcier qui devait avoir votre âge et …

\- Professeur, le coupa Hermione, je ne vous demande qu'un soir ou deux par semaine… Une heure de cours pas plus… Apprenez-moi tout ce que _vous_ savez, je ferais tous les efforts du monde, je ne poserais aucune question !

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les Potions ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que c'était une matière que vous appréciez quand je l'enseignais. Et puis le professeur Slughorn est tout aussi qualifié que moi, voire plus. Il a été mon professeur ne l'oubliez pas !

Hermione réprima très difficilement un sourire narquois devant l'air faussement modeste de Rogue. Elle décida d'explorer la branche de la flatterie pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Monsieur vous savez comme moi que le Professeur Slughorn n'a pas votre talent. Il suffit de vous voir préparer une potion pour voir vos aptitudes ! C'est inné chez vous, un tel don doit être transmit vous ne pensez pas ? Afin que votre savoir … Magistral de l'art et la subtilité des potions ne soit pas perdu en vain ou apprit à des cornichons dénué d'intelligence !

Elle avait repris presque mot pour mot le discours qu'il avait tenu lors de leur premier cours de Potions en première année. Mais pourtant elle sut immédiatement qu'elle en avait trop fait, Rogue ré arborait son air froid et renfrogné.

\- La fausse flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, navré de vous décevoir Miss Granger. J'ai dit non, et la décision ne changera pas. Maintenant sortez immédiatement de cette salle de cours et que je ne vous revois plus avant votre prochaine retenue !

La poussant sans ménagement hors de la pièce il lui claqua la porte au nez. Mais Hermione sourit d'un air de défi à la porte et s'en alla rejoindre la salle commune, la tête fièrement dressée dans une attitude typiquement Gryffondorienne.

* * *

Hermione releva doucement la tête. Qu'il était loin le temps où il l'appelait petit sotte. Elle regarda sa montre, seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. C'était une des différences avec la Pensine, le temps s'écoulait beaucoup plus lentement que la normale quand elle contemplait ses souvenirs, ce qui était très pratique pour elle. Elle pouvait aller et venir dans ses mémoires pendant des heures sans que beaucoup de temps ne s'écoule à l'extérieur du journal. Souriant, elle tourna la page et avança la tête vers la nouvelle date.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !


	2. 04 septembre

**Chapitre 2 : 04 Septembre :**

La journée avait été très éprouvante pour Hermione. Leur premier cours de Potions avec le professeur Slughorn avait été un véritable fiasco. Enfin pas pour Harry. Par on se sait quel coup du destin il avait obtenu un vieux livre de Potions qui traînait dans l'armoire au fond de la salle. Les pages étaient toutes maculées d'une écriture fine en pattes de mouches. En plus de raturer toutes les instructions pour confectionner le filtre de Mort-Vivante qu'on leur avait demandé, l'auteur de ce crime contre un ouvrage, n'avait pas fait que rayer et gribouiller sur toutes les pages. Non ! Le bougre avait écrit de nouvelles instructions qui au grand dam d'Hermione s'avéraient être plus exacte que l'auteur d'origine du manuel. Ainsi Harry avait obtenu le meilleur résultat de la classe. Meilleur encore qu'elle. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Harry était plus doué qu'elle en DFCM, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il n'ait pas obtenu ce résultat tout seul mais avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Bien décidé à savoir qui avait bien pu écrire autant dans un livre, elle avait arraché le manuel des mains d'Harry et avait cherché un quelconque signe d'appartenance. Mis à part un petit gribouillis à la fin de l'ouvrage et qui contenait les inscriptions de « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé » elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Pestant contre tout le monde, c'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle mangea son repas en compagnie d'un Ron tout aussi maussade et d'Harry qui essayait de faire la conversation, gêné. Neville, la robe trouée de la dernière explosion de son chaudron, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dit d'une voix bienveillante :

\- Comment s'est passé ta retenue hier soir Hermione ? Rogue n'a pas été trop dur ?

Les yeux révulsés elle cracha le contenu de sa bouche et s'étouffa avec ce qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Neville lui tapota doucement le dos tandis que Ron lui servait un verre de jus de Citrouille en réprimant un fou rire devant la mine d'Hermione. Enfin elle émergea de sa stupeur.

\- Ma retenue ! Rogue m'en a rajouté pour toute la semaine… Qu'elle heure est-il Ronald, vite !

\- Euh, vingt heure moins cinq, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cinq minutes pour descendre aux cachots, à tout à l'heure, merci Neville !

\- A ton service Hermione.

Sans plus lui répondre elle fonça vers les cachots, ne pensant même pas à regarder vers la table des professeurs où Rogue était encore en train de manger un fondant au chocolat pour le moins délicieux, levant les yeux au ciel devant la précipitation de son élève. Deux minutes plus tard, le souffle court et un énorme poing de côté lui meurtrissant les côtes, elle s'affala contre la porte du bureau de son professeur. Tant bien que mal elle frappa à la porte en s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de ce dernier. Mais personne ne répondit, surprise elle actionna la poignée mais la porte était bel et bien verrouillée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans le calme pesant des cachots.

\- J'avais décidé de prendre mon temps pour dîner puisque vous seriez encore en retard, je me suis trompé apparemment.

Le fusillant du regard, elle tentait toujours de retrouver une respiration régulière, ses petits halètements meublant le silence gênant qui s'étalait entre eux. Il ouvrit son bureau d'un coup de baguette et y entra, Hermione sur ses talons.

\- Pas de copies pour vous. Ce soir vous ferez l'inventaire de tous les ingrédients de la salle de classe. La quantité, les ingrédients manquant ou prochainement en rupture. Le tout, bien détaillé, sur un parchemin parfaitement lisible. Au travail.

Elle retourna dans la salle et s'assit à la même place que la veille. Faire un inventaire semblait rapide et simple, pourtant ce fut une longue soirée fastidieuse qu'Hermione passa. Épuisée de se lever, se baisser, inscrire des centaines de chiffres, de calculer les quantités nécessaires pour les mois à venir, elle ralentit la cadence et posa le fruit du travail de toute une nuit. Son dos la faisait souffrir et elle décida de s'avachir sur le sol froid de la salle de classe. Les parchemins étaient une fois de plus impeccables, classés et prêts pour l'inspection.

Rogue ne tarda pas trop et ne fit même pas attention à Hermione qui s'endormait doucement sur le carrelage. Il vérifia méticuleusement les parchemins et content du gain de temps qu'elle venait de lui fournir, il la réveilla d'un petit coup de pied.

\- Miss Granger, levez-vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais vous dire mais vous avez fait du bon travail. Allez-vous coucher. Même heure demain soir.

\- Professeur avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, le questionna-t-elle d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

\- Non, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

\- Aujourd'hui Harry a réalisé une potion extraordinaire, parfaite… Et meilleure que la mienne…

\- Croyez-le ou non mais vos petits soucis quotidiens d'élève insignifiante ne m'intéressent pas du tout.

\- Professeur, je ne peux pas supporter qu'Harry soit meilleur que moi en Potions, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

Rogue ne semblait pas l'entendre, bien qu'il se fût retourné vivement aux mots « Harry, Potion, Extraordinaire »

\- C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose Monsieur… Je vous… Oui je vous supplie…

\- Oh oh. Une Gryffondor suppliant le Directeur de Serpentard, à inscrire dans les annales ! Voyez-vous Miss Granger, les mots extraordinaires et Potter ne s'accordent pas. Mais si ce que vous dite est vrai, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de continuer vos retenues pour une telle faute.

Il l'a dirigea vers la sortie en marmonnant.

\- Se faire dépasser par Potter… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a encore inventé…

\- Alors vous acceptez, dit-elle en réprimant maladroitement un sourire radieux qui n'échappa pas à Rogue.

\- Non. Mais vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue Miss Granger. Votre punition sera de préparer plusieurs potions en ma compagnie et sous mon étroite surveillance. Et si cela ne vous convient pas, je vous garde toute l'année. Qu'en-pensez-vous ?

\- Non merci ça ira … Bonne nuit Professeur.

Ramassant ses affaires, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'il eut fermé la porte. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait convaincu la terreur des cachots de lui donner des cours de perfectionnement en Potions ! Sa technique de persuasion avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Harry et son stupide Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Et c'est sur cette impression de puissance qu'elle était remontée au septième étage.

* * *

C'est vrai ! Elle avait complètement oublié la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour obtenir ses cours. Après tout c'était _ces_ cours qui avaient changés son année, et peut être bien sa vie entière.

Deux heures et demie de l'après-midi. Le Poudlard Express ne partirait que tard le soir cette année. Elle avait largement le temps de s'évader tout l'après-midi dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'assit plus confortablement contre le montant de son lit et tourna la page du petit journal.


	3. 08 septembre

**8 Septembre :**

\- Il se peut très bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. Son écriture est plus féminine que masculine.

C'était le samedi soir, dans la salle commune.

\- Il est huit heures moins dix. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard chez Dumbledore.

\- Oooh ! S'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête. Attends moi je vais à ma retenue.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien, dit Ron.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Harry allant à un cours du soir avec Dumbledore et Hermione à une retenue. Le monde est dingue pensa-t-il.

Agitant la main au détour d'un couloir où elle et Harry se séparèrent, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie. Un cours avec Dumbledore devait s'avérer passionnant. Mais après tout elle suivait des leçons avec Rogue depuis le début de la semaine et était très contente de son choix de matière. Il ne l'a critiquait jamais, se délectant plutôt de remarques acerbes dont il avait le secret. Et se contentant de lui indiquer ce qu'il manquait à ses potions, ou sa vitesse d'exécution des consignes. Il semblait légèrement plus calme, peut-être était-ce le fait de ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'adolescents turbulents ? Toutefois il ne lui offrait aucune parole bienveillante. Non pas qu'elle s'était attendu à ce que cela change, mais elle s'était imaginé qu'en montrant le meilleur de soi-même, Rogue aurait été forcé de lui donner des encouragements. Elle avait tort.

Hermione frappa.

\- Entrez, répondit la voix de Rogue.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, dit Hermione en s'avançant dans le bureau étroit.

\- Votre chaudron est dans la salle. Sans manuel cette fois, même potion qu'hier.

\- Sans manuel Professeur ? Mais je n'y…

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, lui aboya-t-il. Vous voulez dépassez Potter n'est-ce pas ? Or il se trouve qu'il ait acquis un don que je n'ai su déceler durant ces cinq dernières années. Obéissez-moi sans discuter ou fichez le camp.

Et elle obéit.

Malgré la certitude qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie la potion, elle ne pût s'empêcher de trembler face à la réaction de son Professeur. Trouverait-il encore un défaut alors que tout était exactement comme dans le manuel ? Elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il exige d'elle le meilleur, voire la perfection dans ses préparations, mais fatiguée de toujours se mettre en quatre elle aurait aimé être sous-estimée pour une fois dans sa vie. Et comme elle s'y attendait, Rogue trouva quelque chose à redire.

\- Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Enfin un première année sachant lire aurait pu obtenir le même résultat. Vous vous contentez de suivre à la lettre la recette. Non ne m'interrompez pas, lui dit-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Vous n'innovez pas. Là est tout l'art de la confection d'une Potion. Vous devez imaginer, déterminer, invoquer ce que personne n'a encore découvert. Apposer une touche de votre personnalité, vous imprégnez de la potion. Tant que vous n'aurez pas assimilé ceci, n'espérez même pas atteindre Potter à la cheville. J'ai discuté avec Horace aujourd'hui et je suis pour le moins surpris. Il a comprit. Cela doit lui venir de sa mère … Quel gâchis de mettre un don pareil entre les mains de cet imbécile de Potter… Moi qui pensais que cette abominable tête enflée ne connaissait rien d'autre dans la vie que la-meilleure-façon-de-se-décoiffer-les-cheveux comme le faisait son père…

La traduction de cette longue tirade voulait tout simplement signifier qu'elle avait lamentablement échouée. Encore une fois. Vidant rageusement son chaudron d'un evanesco informulé. Elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et souhaita un '' bonne nuit Professeur '', auquel il ne répondit pas.

C'était une chose de l'écouter parler avec une telle passion, des potions. Et s'en était une autre de vanter les mérites d'Harry. Mais quelque chose la chagrinait. Qu'aurait dû-t-elle faire ? Dévoiler le secret d'Harry afin qu'il redevienne lamentable en potions ? Prévenir Rogue que son élève ''préféré'' n'était qu'en fait qu'un sale tricheur ? Car Harry trichait. Ce livre lui apportait le talent en potions qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ça Hermione ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il était son meilleur ami. Et le trahir pour ainsi redevenir la meilleure en classe se résumerait à être aussi vile qu'un Serpentard. A peine cette pensée eut traversé son esprit qu'elle se dégoûta. Jamais Ron ou Harry ne la trahirait, elle se devait de les imiter et même si elle devait pour cela ravaler sa fierté elle le ferait, foi de Gryffondor.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, elle les retrouva tous les deux affalés dans leur fauteuils préférés. Ron ronflait, la bouche grande ouverte dans une position plus que grotesque. Quant à Harry, il lisait son affreux-manuel-profané. Ils s'étaient beaucoup moqués d'elle quand elle avait employé ce mot au petit-déjeuner, mais il convenait très bien à ses yeux. Elle s'assit par terre, ses mains s'enfonçant dans l'épais et moelleux tapis bordeaux. Il ne servait à rien de le brusquer, Harry parlerait s'il en avait envie.

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa lecture, mais semblait avoir remarqué sa présence car il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Ron sursauta en se redressant vivement, l'air de dire ''non, non je ne dormais pas ''. S'étirant exagérément, il dit dans un demi-bâillement :

\- Alors vieux comment s'était ?

S'entreprit alors une longue discussion. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin quand Harry acheva son récit. Hermione était profondément déçue, même si tout cela semblait logique. Examiner au peigne fin les méandres obscures du passé de Voldemort servirait à Harry. Et puis comme l'avait souligné Ron '' il n'était pas question de remettre en cause Dumbledore ''. Après avoir longuement débattu sur la signification du souvenir qu'Harry avait vu, les garçons souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Hermione et montèrent se coucher.

Elle les imita aussitôt et se glissa silencieusement dans son lit afin de ne pas réveiller ses condisciples, des bribes de mots lui résonnant dans les oreilles.

« _Vous vous contentez de suivre à la lettre la recette_ »

En même temps on lui avait toujours appris à suivre les consignes… Que devait-elle faire si ce n'est obéir et respecter les ordres ? C'était très contradictoires ce que Rogue essayait de lui apprendre…

« _Apposer une touche de votre personnalité, vous imprégnez de la potion_ »

Elle voulait bien mais comment … Rogue n'expliquait pas, il exigeait.

« _Merope et Tom Jedusor Senior étaient les parents de Vold… Oh Ron s'il te plait_ »

Elle aurait aimé voir à quoi ressemblait la mère de Voldemort. Harry l'avait décrite comme sale et quelconque.

« _Tant que vous n'aurez pas assimilé ceci, n'espérez même pas atteindre Potter à la cheville_ »

« _Atteindre Potter_ … »

* * *

Hermione se sentit expulsée brutalement du journal. C'était ce qui arrivait quand elle s'endormait sur le livre avant d'avoir fini d'écrire dedans.

Severus lui avait appris tant de choses. Elle ne le réalisait réellement que maintenant. Sans avoir jamais pensé à le remercier…

Dans un soupir elle tourna plusieurs pages afin d'avancer plus vite dans le fil de ses souvenirs.


	4. 19 octobre

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre, ils sont déjà écrits jusqu'au douzième donc si je vois que l'histoire plais je publierai plus vite le reste, sinon le prochain chapitre sera disponible en début de semaine prochaine !  
J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donnez votre avis :) !

serpentardecoeur : Merci pour ta review, je me suis en effet inspiré de ' Savoure le Rouge' d'Indochine pour le titre, j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
keloush : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouvera la suite sympa aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

19 octobre.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un semblant de routine. Ses retenues étant officiellement finie, Hermione avait dû trouver une raison de s'absenter, officieusement. Ses deux meilleurs amis aussi curieux que des fouines, elle leur avait servis l'excuse des escapades nocturnes à la bibliothèque, ou encore celle des rondes dans les couloirs, sachant toutefois qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard leur avouer la vérité. Son professeur était soumis à la même exigence par rapport à ses collègues, et lui avait reproché :

_~ ' Vous me prenez trop de temps, lui avait-il dit. Je vais être obligé de mentir à Minerva… Je déteste ça … Cette vieille chouette est trop curieuse… '_

_Il semblait se parler à lui-même plutôt qu'à elle, rayant rageusement de temps à autre une copie. Elle s'était prise de pitié pour les élèves qui récupéreraient leurs devoirs après être passé sous la coupe de la plume du Maître des Potions._

_' Si je vous embête je peux aussi prendre congé vous savez Professeur ? Lui avait-elle alors répondu narquoisement. '_

_' Ne dites pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas une corvée de vous donnez des instructions, et tant que vous me fichez la paix… Affligeant … '_

_' Mais ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? C'est vous qui m'avez dit d'ajouter les plumes de Jobarbille … Il faudrait savoir … Ajouta-elle plus doucement. '_

_' Pas vous sombre idiote … Crivey n'est qu'un imbécile … Jamais vu une erreur pareille … Saviez-vous Miss Granger que d'après Monsieur Crivey il était plus favorable de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et je cite « de prier des Dieux Nordiques » pour échapper à un détraqueur, plutôt que d'invoquer un Patronus, qui est plus difficile. Et ça se dit Gryffondor, rajouta-il en déchirant presque la copie de ce pauvre Colin, d'un geste vif du bras. '_

_' Vous devriez être plus indulgent Professeur, lui lança Hermione, comme une mère rabrouerai son enfant. '_

_'Je l'ai trop été, mon indulgence me perdra, lui répondit Rogue en lui adressant une moue faussement triste. ' ~_

Elle s'était alors surprise à rigoler. Il l'amusait.

Elle se demandait si ses sarcasmes tout au long de ces années n'étaient pas en fait qu'un sens de l'humour profondément douteux. Il n'avait pas répondu quand elle s'était hasardée à lui demander. Il devenait muet chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait gentiment à lui ou encore qu'elle riait franchement à un de ses commentaires. Elle gardait toutefois le respect dû à un professeur tout en développant une complicité non partagée.

Rogue n'était pas de ces gens à plaisanter à tout bout de champs, mais sa compagnie était tout autant agréable que celle de Ron ou Harry. Ces derniers pensant que tous moments de silence devaient être meublés, ne laissaient que rarement des instants de paix à Hermione, et elle affectionnait de plus en plus ces « retenues ».

Toutefois cette journée avait été très déplaisante pour Hermione. Ce qui devait être une sortie tranquille à Pré-Au-Lard, s'était terminée par un interrogatoire dans le bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondors. En effet Katie Bell l'une des poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait été victime d'un maléfice lorsqu'elle avait effleuré un lourd collier d'opale qu'on lui avait confié dans les toilettes des Trois Balais. Sur le chemin de retour pour le château, Katie et son amie Leanne s'étaient disputés sur le destinataire de ce « cadeau » et c'est à ce moment que Katie avait du toucher le collier. Elle s'était alors élevée dans le ciel, et avait hurlé comme s'il elle subissait milles douleurs, pour ensuite retomber comme une poupée de chiffon dans la neige fondue, inconsciente. Hagrid l'avait aussitôt ramenée au château. Malgré la compassion pour son amie malade, Hermione s'inquiétait que son cours du soir soit annulé. D'après les rumeurs qui avaient couru à la table des Serpentard indignés, leur Directeur avait accompagné un joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor à St Mangouste, ce qui était pour eux « révoltant ». Toutefois ne recevant aucun contrordre elle se rendit à l'heure habituelle devant à la porte du bureau de son Professeur.

Habituée à ce qu'il lui ordonne d'entrer immédiatement, elle pénétra dans l'antre sans remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais à peine eut-elle infiltré la pièce qu'elle saisit que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit.

La pénombre régnait, et seule la faible lueur des flammes chauffant un chaudron au fond de la salle lui permit d'apercevoir son professeur. Il était avachie dans son grand fauteuil, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, l'air profondément exténué et néanmoins passablement de mauvaise humeur - pour changer - et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide trônant fièrement sur le bureau. D'ordinaire un petit sarcasme lui aurait souhaité la bienvenue, mais aucune parole d'accueil ne s'échappa du professeur.

Inquiète de voir si peu de réaction, elle s'approcha doucement.

\- Pro… Professeur Rogue ? Tout va bien ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Sortez… Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer, murmura Rogue ses yeux toujours clos.

\- Vous semblez mal en point, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Ou aller chercher Mme Pomfresh ?

\- Non. Sortez c'est tout… Lui répondit le Professeur en pointant la porte d'un geste faible du doigt.

Ignorant les menaces, elle contourna le bureau pour se mettre face à ce dernier, et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Il se dégagea brutalement et la poussa sans ménagement, le plus loin possible de lui. Son amour propre piqué au vif, Hermione retourna se placer devant lui, dans une attitude provocante.

\- Je vous ai demandé de sortir…

Décidant de changer de tactique elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau, les jambes croisées, une moue joueuse sur son visage.

\- Comment va Katie ? Vos Serpentard ne sont pas du tout content que vous l'ayez accompagné jusqu'à St Mangouste, ce sont eux qui vous ont mis dans cet état ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-il. Je dirais simplement que certaines de mes fonctions sont plus contraignantes que jamais, ajouta Rogue dans un hoquet très impoli.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'être Professeur de DFCM était si dur … Ou c'est plutôt votre travail pour l'Ordre ?

\- Rien qui vous regarde, soyez en sûre.

\- Vous venez d'aiguiser ma curiosité monsieur. Vous vous devez de m'expliquer davantage !

Était-ce parce qu'il était faible ? Ou qu'il commençait à lui faire confiance ? Hermione n'en sut rien, mais le professeur se leva et s'approcha très près d'elle. Trop près au goût d'Hermione. Ses deux mains reposant sur la table l'empêchait de fuir ou de faire un seul mouvement. Plongeant son regard brun dans celui noir du professeur, elle déglutit avec difficulté, apeurée.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas une seule seconde, le rôle que je dois jouer dans ces temps d'effroi. Il est parfois réjouissant de ramener des renseignements et de voir les mines ô combien reconnaissantes de vos collègues. Eh bien moi, je n'y ai jamais eu le droit.

Un horrible parfum d'alcool rance s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Instinctivement, Hermione avait reculé devant l'haleine nauséabonde, et s'était cogné contre ses mains qui la coinçait, ce qu'il remarqua.

\- Vous voyez. Même vous, je vous dégoûte. Mais sans moi, comment ferait l'Ordre pour connaître à l'avance les rassemblements de Mangemorts, ou encore les prochaines attaques ? Hein ? Comment ?

Il lui avait attrapé les poignets à présent, et lui hurlait dessus.

\- J'ai un rôle bien plus important que la plupart de ces fainéants qui se prennent pour des membres à part entière de l'Ordre !

Il s'exprimait comme un enfant ayant le besoin de se rassurer. Derrière la fragrance âcre du Whisky Pur Feu, elle reconnaissait le parfum de la douleur, l'effluve du besoin d'être reconnu. Elle les avait souvent sentis lors des nombreuses crises de colère d'Harry. Profondément outrée que le corps enseignant le laisse dans cet état, elle décida d'en référer dès le lendemain au Professeur McGonagall, si bien sûr Rogue l'a laissait partir. Il l'a fixait toujours avec ses yeux noirs rendus brillant par la colère et l'alcool. Elle essaya de se dégager doucement, et saisissant alors qu'il la retenait, il la lâcha brusquement et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, marmonnant plus pour lui-même que s'adressant à Hermione.

\- … Et moi qui dois subir les Doloris réunions après réunions, pendant qu'eux boivent leurs thés… Plus qu'assez …

\- Ce que vous affirmez est très grave Professeur … Vous voulez parler de …

\- Mais que croyez que l'on fasse avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que l'on discute de la pluie et du beau temps ?

\- Vous assistez à des réunions de Mangemorts … C'est donc vrai alors vous êtes un …

A ces mots, il attrapa la bouteille sur le bureau et but au goulot, la moitié du Whisky se renversant sur sa robe déjà tachée.

\- Bienvenue dans la cour des grand Miss Granger.

A ces mots elle avait arraché la bouteille des mains de son professeur, et ce dernier lui proposa un verre, qu'elle accepta. Elle l'emplit maladroitement et avala son contenu, cul sec. L'alcool fort lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête, et elle se retrouva adossée au mur pour obtenir plus de stabilité.

\- Ça va mieux ? Haha, petite nature Miss Granger, lui dit Rogue, tout en lui resservant un verre.

\- Professeur… Murmura Hermione.

Mais que croyez-vous que je faisais depuis toutes ces années ? Comment pouvais-je ramener tous ces renseignements sans être directement infiltré ?

\- Je… Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement … Ou je ne voulais pas … Vous ne pouvez pas être un …

Rogue s'était relevé, et se retrouvais encore une fois face à Hermione. Leur nez se touchaient presque, et l'haleine fétide du professeur effleura une fois de plus le visage d'Hermione. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur proximité. Hermione allait l'écarter quand elle le vit détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire sous ses éternelles robes noires de sorcier. Blêmissant à vue d'œil, elle entreprit de le pousser mais le professeur ne bougeait pas. D'un mouvement d'épaule il fit tomber ses robes et sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu face à elle. Hermione sentait ses joues se colorer de rouge, et ferma les yeux, tant elle était gênée, jamais auparavant Rogue n'aurait perdu un tel contrôle de soi. Dans sa tête les pires scénarios de viol ou d'agression défilaient. Après tout il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il était un Mangemort. Oh bien sûr, Harry n'en serait pas surpris et puis maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demandait comment avait-elle pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Le Trio savait depuis longtemps que le rôle de Rogue était ambigu mais de là à affirmer que c'était un Mangemort, un vrai, était au-delà de leur imagination, ou du moins celle d'Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et détailla son professeur.

Il était mince, beaucoup trop mince pour que ce soit attirant, un torse imberbe et très pâle, de nombreuses cicatrises lui striaient le ventre et les épaules. Il ne l'a regardait plus mais fixait quelque chose de plus bas, suivant son regard Hermione découvrit alors ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer, sa marque des ténèbres. Pas de tentatives de viol, ou de lui faire du mal, non juste lui faire découvrir qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'il en souffrait. Il tremblait de froid ou d'appréhension elle n'aurait su dire. Cherchant des paroles de réconforts ou qui aurait pu alléger l'atmosphère tendue, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ces tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle baissa la tête et essaya de croiser son regard. Il était agité de soubresauts à présent, et Hermione elle-même commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Enfin il releva la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard d'onyx dans celui de la jeune fille. Hermione retenait sa respiration, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'haleine du professeur ou son verre de Whisky qui commençait à lui faire réellement tourné la tête. Et dans un dernier tressaillement, Rogue se courba en deux, et lui vomit sur les chaussures.

* * *

Hermione riait à gorge déployée, n'arrivant pas à stopper le fou rire qui l'avait gagné dans ses souvenirs tant la situation était risible. Elle s'était attendue à tellement de choses pour finalement s'être fait vomir dessus. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il allait la violer, puis l'embrasser, et l'expression qu'elle affichait était tout simplement ridicule. Son professeur s'en était énormément voulu, pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne s'était excusé qu'une fois mais elle avait bien vue qu'il ne se pardonnait pas sa conduite. Ils s'étaient ensuite mis d'accord pour ne plus parler de ce qui s'était passé, et Hermione en était plus que satisfaite, ne voulant pas reconsidérer le rôle de son professeur dans « ces moments d'effroi » comme il les appelait.

Essuyant une petite larme de rire qui perlait à ses yeux, elle tourna encore plusieurs pages pour accéder plus vite à ses souvenirs.


	5. 08 novembre

5ème chapitre en ligne !

Keloush : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ^^

Shukrat : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :) à bientôt ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : 08 novembre**

\- Arrêtez de siffloter Miss Granger, s'il vous plait. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeuse ?

C'était un vendredi soir, la veille du premier grand match de Quidditch, Serpentard/ Gryffondor. Rogue corrigeait des copies tandis qu'Hermione rangeait son bureau, en attendant que la potion qu'elle mitonnait atteigne le prochain stade de la recette. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle chantonnait un air célèbre des Bizzar's Sisters.

\- Hum cela se voit tant que ça ?

\- En plus d'être un excellent legiliment et occlument, saviez-vous que je suis très observateur ?

\- En plus d'être prétentieux ? Je l'ignorais Professeur.

Il siffla d'indignation. Et rejetant la tête en arrière, il tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Vous devenez de plus en plus impertinente et je ne le tolérais pas.

\- Vous avez lu le journal ce matin, lui répondit Hermione tout en changeant de sujet. Encore deux familles de moldus assassinées. L'Ordre ne peut-elle rien faire pour empêcher ça ?

\- L'Ordre ne peut pas être partout à la fois malheureusement. Et … J'ai un rang bien trop important pour qu'on m'informe de tous les raids de Moldus…

Hermione avait encore tressailli à l'évocation du rôle de l'espion qu'était son professeur. Il avait essayé de l'habituer au fait qu'il soit un Mangemort, mais malgré tout Hermione continuait d'éprouver du dégoût et de la compassion pour ce qu'il faisait. D'un commun accord elle lui avait promis de ne pas en parler à Ron ni à Harry, et lui en retour, lui avait promis de ne plus lui vomir sur ses chaussures. Elle souhaitait toutefois lui alléger le poids de chaque réunions en lui posant des questions afin qu'il évacue, et le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant quand il n'était pas d'humeur maussade et taciturne. C'est-à-dire presque jamais.

\- Ça a été hier… ? Le questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hmm. Non. Une adolescente moldue et son frère ont été abattus devant moi. Elle devait avoir votre âge. Bellatrix s'ennuyait vous comprenez, ajouta Rogue d'une voix chargée d'ironie. Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Je n'ai pas été invité à les torturer avant.

\- Charmant… Je vous laisse la potion requiert mon attention, lui dit Hermione en se levant.

\- Ne me méprisez pas Miss Granger. Ou je serais contraint de vous effacer la mémoire.

\- J'essaie Professeur … J'essaie …

A ces mots elle quitta la pièce, Rogue sur ses talons. Il l'a regarda longtemps préparer ses ingrédients et s'installer avant de lui parler.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi étiez-vous si heureuse ?

\- Je le suis toujours, mais pourquoi me faudrait-il une raison ? Ou c'est plutôt que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un d'heureux en votre présence.

\- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que ma personne vous rend heureuse, je ne vous croirais pas. Non je pense plutôt que votre air béat et niais vient des regards langoureux que vous lançait McLaggen, n'est-ce pas ? Ou de ses gestes obscènes de la langue ?

\- Professeur, s'écria Hermione indignée, déjà le rouge lui montait aux joues. Mais vous m'observez … ?

\- Pas du tout, mais la table des Gryffondor est tellement bruyante et j'ai le malheur d'être assis très près… Bref, j'ai entendu Miss Brown et Miss Patil parler de la nouvelle proie de McLaggen et je vous ai vu faire les frais des regards de cet imbécile.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis vous m'observez. Et bien non, ce n'est pas pour ça, si vous aviez réellement écoutés Lavande et Parvati vous auriez vu que Ron et Harry se sont occupé de Cormac après que je leur en ai parlé.

\- Et puisque que vous tenez tant à le savoir, ce qui me rend si euphorique c'est le match de demain.

J- e suis … Surpris. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez au Quidditch. Mais vous allez être déçu. Serpentard gagnera.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça ! C'est juste que … Ron et Harry sont tellement occupés par des stratégies-qui-révolutionneront-le-Quidditch qu'ils me laissent étudier et me reposer tranquillement. C'est rare et réjouissant.

\- Vous préférez vos amis silencieux ? Agréables pour eux, mais je ne peux que vous approuvez.

\- Mais non, mais … Vous ne comprenez pas Professeur

\- Non et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre, je vous laisse. Je reviendrais dans deux heures. Allez au travail !

Et elle se remit à sa potion. Rogue possédait un timing exact. En effet deux heures plus tard environ elle avait presque fini. Il ne resterait qu'à la laisser chauffer une demi-journée et elle serait prête à être mise en flacon. Seulement, avant de ranger son matériel et d'aller chercher son Professeur, elle se remémora les paroles de ce dernier. « Vous devez vous imprégnez de la potion, innovez, là où personne n'est encore allé. »

Mais que rajouter à une potion contre les fortes fièvres ? L'odeur était ignoble et ça les auteurs n'y avait pas prêtés attention… Le goût devrait suivre aussi mais elle ne préférait pas y toucher, les effets secondaires étaient terribles d'après la recette. Un extrait de menthe serait peut-être utile ? Après tout c'était de la simple synthétisation de menthe, rien d'ensorcelé ou de modifié. Ce genre de mixture ne portait aucun risque pour l'ensemble des potions. Elle prit la fiole dans l'armoire au fond de la pièce et se rassit devant son chaudron, l'air perplexe.

Que risquait-t-elle ? De fortes remontrances de Rogue, c'était certain. Refaire la potion ? Tant pis, elle n'était pas bien compliquée. Elle déboucha la fiole et, l'air chargé de fumée et de vapeurs se dilua en une agréable fragrance de menthe fraîche. Hésitant encore une fois, elle inspira et versa trois gouttes dans la potion. Celle-ci frémit au contact du liquide froid, mais n'implosa pas. Elle avait au moins évité une catastrophe. Haussant les épaules, elle versa une dernière et quatrième goutte. A présent l'odeur nauséabonde de la potion s'était évaporée pour faire place à une délicieuse senteur mentholée. Elle avait innové. C'était si simple que beaucoup de potionistes avaient déjà dû essayer mais, n'étant pas dans la recette officielle, elle n'avait pas de certitude.

Se frottant les mains de satisfaction elle se leva et retourna dans le bureau de Rogue. Ses copies étaient délestées sur le côté et il avait le nez penché vers un bout de parchemin griffonné d'encre verte et noire. Il marmonnait des phrases indistinctes et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. S'approchant derrière son épaule elle put y voir un schéma d'un terrain de Quidditch. Ainsi il s'occupait des stratégies de Serpentard. Elle se demandait si l'étudier ne serait pas vu comme de l'espionnage pour son Professeur. Quand soudain elle remarqua l'énorme erreur que commettait Rogue.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée de garder Pucey comme poursuiveur, vous devriez le laissez en remplaçant. Et puis nommer Urquhart capitaine qu'elle idée…

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous Miss Granger ? La questionna Rogue. Et puis Adrian est un très bon joueur. Mais il faut bien remplacer Vaisey il s'est pris un cognard au dernier entrainement cet après-midi.

\- Harper est plus jeune, lui répondit Hermione. Plus capable ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, et puis depuis quand êtes-vous compétente en Quidditch ?

\- Et depuis quand vous occupez-vous des stratégies des Serpentard ?

\- Depuis que Potter est entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas personnel rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il, la voix chargée d'ironie.

\- Non bien sûr que non, rigola Hermione. Enfin comme je vous disais Harper serait beaucoup mieux, et pendant que vous y êtes changez de batteurs et d'attrapeur.

\- Vous plaisantez ? S'écria Rogue, incrédule. Crabbe et Goyle ont la carrure adéquate pour être de bons batteurs. Et Mr Malefoy également pour être un bon attrapeur.

\- Je ne dirais rien pour eux deux, dit Hermione d'un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Malefoy n'est plus du tout dans le coup. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Il est toujours fatigué, agité et ailleurs. Non il est à remplacer pour le match de demain.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Après tout, vous êtes l'équipe adverse, qu'est-ce qui ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas engagée par Potter ?

\- Me croyez-vous assez puérile pour faire ça ? Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance, se désola Hermione

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne, répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Bon allons voir votre potion.

Il laissa ses papiers, et se levant d'un mouvement brusque de cape, ouvrit la porte afin de laisser passer Hermione. ' Véritable gentleman ' pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Mais à peine eut-il pénétré dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui, qu'il se figea. Il avait levé la tête et humait l'air comme un chien renifle une piste. Se rapprochant du chaudron comme si sa vie en dépendait, il détailla d'un œil expert la mixture. Il avait dû repérer immédiatement l'odeur de menthe, et Hermione paniqua à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas du tout. Il était très proche à présent et son nez plongeait presque dans la potion, ses narines s'agitaient au fur et à mesure qu'il inhalait les fragrances de la potion qui bouillonnait joyeusement. Son regard parcourut la pièce à la recherche de l'élève qui avait bravée ses consignes. Il se leva. Silencieusement, il remit en place ses robes noires et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Essence de menthe. Quatre gouttes, bien que vous ayez hésité sur la dernière. La potion n'en n'est pas le moins du monde altérée. Simple, beaucoup trop simple.

Maudissant Rogue et les Potions, Hermione commença à ramasser ses affaires, et les fourrer rageusement dans son sac. Elle avait pensé innover, lui faire plaisir et une fois de plus elle avait échoué. Chaque soir, elle espérait et chaque soir c'était une nouvelle déception, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer.

\- Je sais que j'ai encore raté. Vous me le dites tous les soirs. Je pensais avoir cette fois réussie. J'ai innové, j'ai ajouté quelque chose dans la recette. L'odeur est agréable, et le goût doit l'être aussi. Mais non, une fois de plus j'ai tout faux. Est-ce que j'y arriverais un jour ?

\- Si vous m'aviez laissé continuer, vous n'auriez pas tenu ce genre de discours Miss Granger. C'est simple oui, vous l'admettez, non ? Et néanmoins bien. Très bien. Je …

Il s'interrompit et s'agrippât le bras gauche. Sa main crispée laissait apparaître une douleur insupportable. Puis sa main se desserra sur le vêtement, et il sembla se détendre, du moins en apparence.

\- Je … Je dois y aller. Fermez la salle, avec les enchantements habituels.

\- Mais vous ne me laissez jamais fermer la salle, protesta Hermione.

\- Ce soir si. Dépêchez-vous, rentrez immédiatement dans votre salle commune.

\- Soyez prudent Professeur, implora Hermione. Mais il s'était déjà évaporé dans son bureau, où Hermione supposa qu'il avait utilisé sa cheminée.

Soupirant de satisfaction face à ses compliments, elle déplaça le chaudron afin de ne pas gêner les cours du lendemain, et prit son sac sur ses épaules quand un CRAC sonore la fit sursauter avec un cri digne des meilleurs films d'horreurs moldus.

\- Miss Granger ! Dobby est très heureux de voir Miss Granger, mais Miss Granger doit venir avec Dobby !

\- Dobby, murmura Hermione. Tu m'as fait peur.

Par réflexe ce dernier prit une louche et se donna un coup sec sur la tête.

\- Dobby est désolé Miss Granger mais Dobby doit vous emmener tout de suite.

\- Où ça Dobby ? Le questionna Hermione.

\- Dobby n'a pas le temps d'expliquer Miss, vous le verrez assez tôt !

Et lui prenant la main, il les fit transplaner. Elle atterrit dans un grand salon aux murs teintés de rouges. Un feu ronronnait derrière de grands fauteuils à l'allure plus que confortable. Sur l'un deux Ron y était installé nonchalamment mais l'air toutefois inquiet. Hermione ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ils devaient être dans la Salle sur Demande. De l'autre côté de la pièce Harry faisait les cents pas et s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. Dobby lâcha sa main et s'inclina devant Harry.

\- Dobby a fait ce que le maitre Harry Potter a demandé.

\- Merci Dobby. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

\- Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider Harry Potter.

Et il transplana. A peine eut-il disparu, que l'air déjà lourd de tension, sembla se lester encore plus. Hermione dansant d'un pied à l'autre, très gênée, se doutait de ce que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient lui dire. Elle l'avait redouté depuis un mois déjà. Sa bonne humeur fondit aussitôt comme neige au soleil. Enfin Harry prit la parole.

\- On s'inquiétait. Je reviens d'un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Je pensais vous trouvez tous les deux à m'attendre dans la salle commune. Et je n'ai trouvé que Ron qui s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir où tu étais. Nous t'avons cherché longtemps sur la carte du maraudeur, avant de te trouver dans la salle de Potions. Avec Rogue, ce dernier mot était chargé de haine. On se doutait que tu devais avoir une très bonne explication, et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Dobby d'aller te chercher, afin que tu nous explique et que je vous raconte ce que Dumbledore m'a appris ce soir.

\- Je … Je vais tout vous expliquer … Mais Harry … Racontes-nous ce que Dumbledore t'a raconté, c'est bien plus important que ce que je faisais dans la salle de potions, je t'assure.

\- Hum, fit Harry. Très bien, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, crois-moi.

Ron se redressa sur son fauteuil. Harry prit place à côté de lui et invita Hermione à s'asseoir. Et enfin il leur raconta.

\- Un quoi ? Un Horxucre ?

\- Non Ron. Horcruxe, répondit Harry calmement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est précisément ? Renchérit Ron.

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Du moins pas dans le fond des choses. Je comptais sur toi Hermione pour m'éclairer.

\- Harry, dit-elle paniquée, je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Horcruxe. Ni lu quelque chose là-dessus. Il faudra que j'aille faire des recherches à la …

\- Bibliothèque, la coupèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix exaspérée.

\- Oh ça va vous deux. Dumbledore ne t'a pas expliqué Harry ?

\- Eh bien, il prétend ne pas être sûr et qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose. D'un souvenir… Un souvenir appartenant à Slughorn.

\- Oh ce bon vieux Slugy, railla Ron. Un regard d'Hermione l'empêcha toutefois de poursuivre.

\- Oui. D'après Dumbledore toutes les réponses à ses … Enfin à nos questions se trouveraient dans ce souvenir.

\- Ce doit être un souvenir d'une extrême complexité. Harry il te faudra jouer de stratagèmes de persuasions très poussés.

\- Ça va pas Hermione ? Harry est son Petit Prince des Potions, il n'aura aucun mal à lui soutirer le souvenir.

\- Ron, aboya Hermione, si Dumbledore envoie Harry le chercher c'est que lui-même n'a pas réussi. Tout comme il lui avait demandé de convaincre Slughorn à réintégrer Poudlard. Ce doit donc par conséquent être difficile.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Harry d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il serait très difficile de convaincre Slughorn. Mais qu'il était capital que je réussisse.

\- Et en attendant qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur les Horxucre vieux ?

\- Horcruxe Ron, Horcruxe ! Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris mais, ce serait un objet d'une grande puissance magique, noire... Quelque chose d'assez malsain. En tout cas revenons-en à toi !

\- Euh… Bredouilla Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, dit Ron dans une parfaite imitation du Professeur Rogue.

\- Allez Mione, lui sourit Harry. Nous sommes tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire, et puis nous nous sommes vachement inquiétés !

\- Très bien… Ne soyez pas fâchés… Après mes retenues avec Rogue, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais préparer des potions et approfondir mes connaissances en la matière … Et j'ai… J'ai demandé à Rogue s'il pouvait me donner des cours, mais je n'osais pas vous l'avouer …

\- Ne mens pas Hermione, s'énerva Ron. Tout le monde sait que Rogue ne donne aucun cours particulier ! Où étais-tu réellement ?

\- Mais je vous assure que …

\- Dis-moi Hermione, lança Harry. Ça ne viendrait pas du fait que je suis meilleur que toi en Potions ?

\- TON stupide Prince est meilleur que moi, rectifia-t-elle. Et non… Bien sûr que non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce genre de …

\- Ah Ah ! La coupa Ron. Voilà la réponse, tu ne supportais pas ne pas être la première ! Alors tu as conclu un marché avec le diable en personne ! Comment-as-tu pu s'indigna Ron.

\- Mais ne le prend pas comme ça Ron, implora Hermione.

\- Regardes-moi ! Je ne suis jamais le meilleur en quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais voir les autres professeurs pour prendre des cours ! Non je l'accepte !

\- Eh Ron, dit Harry. Je ne vois pas où est le problème si Hermione veut prendre des cours, même si j'aurai aimé que ce ne soit pas Rogue... C'est surtout le fait qu'elle ne nous l'ai pas dit qui me chagrine moi…

\- Oui parfaitement, renchérit Ron. Tu nous l'as caché !

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire ce genre de discours Ron, soupira Harry. Allez rentrons à la salle commune, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain.

\- Rentrez ensemble puisque tout va bien pour vous. Hermione nous cache des choses et toi tu prends ça bien ! Elle prend des cours avec Rogue et toi tu trouves ça normal Harry ? Enfin c'est Rogue, tu le déteste !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai cours avec lui, si Hermione arrive à le supporter, tant mieux pour elle ! Et puis, je reste le meilleur en potions, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui leva les yeux en l'air. Bonne nuit Hermione. Allez viens, Ron !

Et sur ces mots il l'attrapa par l'épaule et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Hermione, profondément contente qu'Harry ne soit pas fâché, profita de sa couverture de préfète pour redescendre aux cachots et fermer la salle de classe comme Rogue le lui avait ordonné. Et c'est d'un pas léger qu'elle remonta à la Tour de Gryffondor pour se coucher avant le match de demain.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Ron se disputait, et sûrement pas la dernière. Mais à chaque querelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Ron, tout comme Harry, étaient pour elle des frères, et elle détestait qu'il y ait des différents entre eux. Elle tourna la page du journal, avide de revoir le match Gryffondor/ Serpentard qui avait été spectaculaire. Même si elle se rappelait ô combien avait été éprouvant l'après match.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plus :). Prochain chapitre dans peu de temps. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_


	6. 09 novembre (partie 1)

**Chapitre 6 : 9 Novembre (partie 1)**

Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure en cette matinée de novembre, mais l'excitation du match n'y était pour rien. S'habillant rapidement, et revêtant sa cape d'hiver, elle descendit silencieusement dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour elle, plusieurs Gryffondor avaient eu la même idée. Un groupe de première année pariait sur les résultats du match tandis que des troisièmes années se maquillaient le visage au couleur de leur maison. Au fond de la pièce Ginny et Dean discutaient, déjà revêtus de leur robe de Quidditch, et sur le grand canapé siégeaient Ron et Harry les yeux vides d'expression, rivés sur le feu de cheminée. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, Ron lui, se redressa, mais sembla aussitôt se souvenir qu'il était fâché contre elle, car il ne lui accorda aucune parole d'accueil, Harry quant à lui, se leva et lui sourit.

\- Déjà debout Hermione ? Où allais-tu ? La questionna Harry.

\- J'allais… Euh… Descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, le euh… Stress du match, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle devait s'être améliorée en mensonges et fausses excuses ou bien c'était l'approche du match qui le rendait moins suspicieux. Toujours étant que deux minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous les trois. Ron toujours enfermé dans un mutisme qui se voulait respectueux.

La Grande Salle était presque vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Seuls quelques professeurs, et l'équipe de Serpentard au complet en train de recevoir les conseils d'Urquhart, leur capitaine, étaient présents. En les apercevant ils sifflèrent en cœur comme de vrais serpents. Ron se chargea de leur envoyer un geste obscène du bras. Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude en bout de table, et entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Ron commença par remplir à ras bord son assiette de toast, saucisses et œufs dégoulinants, comme si sa vie en dépendait, la vue des joueurs adverses semblait l'avoir démoralisé encore plus si c'était possible.

Hermione quant à elle, contemplait la table des Professeurs qui commençait peu à peu à se remplir, sans toutefois trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, et surtout sans toucher à son assiette. Son petit manège n'échappa pas à Harry qui le lui fit remarquer aussitôt.

\- Eh, c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir manger, et tu ne manges rien.

Voulant savoir si sa nouvelle aptitude à inventer des excuses à son comportement fonctionnait toujours, elle se retourna vers Harry et prit une moue inquiète.

\- Oh c'est juste que … J'ai réservé un livre à la bibliothèque et j'ai peur que quelqu'un le prenne si je ne me dépêche pas.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, rigola Harry, vas le chercher on t'attend avant de descendre sur le terrain.

\- Merci Harry, lui dit-elle avant d'enjamber le banc et de foncer vers la sortie.

Parfois, se dit-elle, être une élève trop studieuse aux yeux de ses amis avait du bon.

Extrêmement curieuse, elle courut jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Les dévalant en trois enjambées, elle continua sa course pour chercher des réponses à ses interrogations et calmer l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait croitre en elle. Il avait eu l'air préoccupé hier lorsqu'Il était partit pour la réunion, comme s'il elle n'avait pas été préméditée. Or les autres fois où Il avait dû s'absenter, Il n'avait jamais eu le visage crispé et inquiet de la veille. Elle était presque arrivée au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. La pénombre régnait dans les cachots et elle n'avait pu distinguer cette forme avant de la percuter. Seule sa parfaite connaissance de ces couloirs, dû aux longues années à les traverser, lui avait permis d'avancer aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait et donc de tomber au sol avec force, les fesses en premier.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus attention ? Dit, une voix identifiable entre mille.

\- Oh … Excusez-moi Professeur, répondit Hermione, tout en se relevant et massant ses fesses endolories.

\- Miss Granger c'est vous ? Ne pourriez-vous pas m'épargnez votre présence ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée ?

\- Désolé … Mais je m'inquiétais pour vous, et je voulais savoir comment s'était passé la réu…

Quelque chose s'était plaquée douloureusement sur sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de parler. Une main plus exactement. Froide. Les longs doigts enfermaient son visage d'une seule poigne.

\- Vous êtes folle ? Parlez de ça ici, rugit Rogue à son oreille.

Son timbre grave agressait ses oreilles et ses cheveux gras chatouillaient son visage. Il était assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur lui tiraillant les narines. Aucun parfum, une simple fragrance masculine mêlée à l'odeur que l'on trouvait dans les cachots.

\- Mmagmmemmoa …

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle aurait presque pu voir son sourire désagréable élargir ses lèvres. Ruminant encore derrière sa main, il l'enleva et la plongea dans les poches de ses capes.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, personne ne le fait je ne vois pas pourquoi vous changeriez les bonnes habitudes. Allez rejoindre les autres babouins brailleurs qui vous servent de camarades.

Et il la laissa là, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

\- _Lumos_, murmura Hermione.

Elle remonta les escaliers d'un par lourd, terriblement déçue. Une fois de plus, elle avait fait preuve de sentimentalisme purement Gryffondorien, elle s'était amusée à penser qu'elle commençait à connaitre Rogue, ou du moins accepter son caractère exécrable, mais toutefois elle ne s'habituait pas à ce qu'il soit dépourvue d'humanité. La Grande Salle était bondée quand elle arriva. Ron était accablé sur la table, l'air toujours aussi mélancolique, et Harry lui proposait un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle était presque arrivée à leur hauteur quand elle vit Harry sortir discrètement un flacon de sa poche. Incrédule elle le vit approcher la fiole du verre, et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle bondit.

\- Ne boit pas ça Ron !

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Ron.

Hermione à présent, fixait Harry comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans son verre.

\- Pardon ? Fit Harry.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu, tu viens juste de verser quelque chose dans son verre. Tu as encore le flacon dans ta main droite !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry. Mais Hermione le vit remettre rapidement la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

\- Ron, je t'aurais prévenu, ne boit pas ça, répéta Hermione alarmée.

Mais Ron prit le verre et l'avala d'un seul coup et s'adressa brusquement à Hermione.

\- Arrêtes de me donner des ordres Hermione.

Elle était scandalisée, en se penchant afin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre elle lui siffla à l'oreille.

\- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça Harry !

\- Tu peux parler, murmura-t-il en retour. Tu n'as jeté de sortilège de confusion à personne ces derniers temps ?

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter quand une petite épaule vint se nicher sur son épaule, l'éloignant d'Harry.

\- Viens Hermione, lui dit Ginny.

Elle se laissa entrainer par la jeune fille entre les tables des maisons.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler du Quidditch, c'est une affaire sérieuse tu sais Mione, lui dit Ginny.

\- Ginny … Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Ce n'est qu'un sport ! Répliqua Hermione.

\- Hmm…_Jetenfoutraisdusportmoi_, murmura-t-elle. Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? Il parait que tu prends des cours avec Rogue… Enfin Rogue ! Hermione, tu aurais pu m'en parler !

\- Désolé Gin', c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas réellement parlé depuis quelques temps.

Elles étaient sorties du château à présent. Le soleil aveuglant, commençait à réchauffer doucement l'herbe encore mouillée de rosée.

\- Un temps idéal pour le Quidditch, n'est-ce-pas ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Oh oui, répondit Ginny enthousiaste. Mais évitons les sujets fâcheux, comment il est ce vieux Rogue dans l'intimité ?

\- Ginny, rigola Hermione. Toujours aussi froid si ce n'est plus. Mais c'est un excellent professeur.

\- Sans doute, sans doute. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça viendrait du livre de potion d'Harry cette idée de cours particulier, je ne te savais pas si ambitieuse, railla Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

\- Très drôle. Je l'avoue, au début c'était par pure jalousie que j'ai supplié Rogue de me donner ces cours. Harry m'agaçait au plus haut point, mais finalement, j'aime véritablement ces cours, j'apprends énormément !

Elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée des vestiaires de Gryffondor. Le balai sur l'épaule et d'un air espiègle, Ginny lui dit :

\- Je te crois sur parole, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y accompagner.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, je garde Rogue pour moi, continua Hermione sur le même ton.

Ginny fit une grimace en tirant la langue et Hermione lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle s'avança dans le chemin sur le côté du terrain afin de se placer dans les gradins du fond. Elle aimait être derrière et non tout prêt où l'on ne voyait presque rien, et l'où on était surtout sûr d'y croiser les admiratrices des joueurs. Rien n'était plus agaçant que d'entendre scander tout le long du match « Potter c'est le meilleur ». « Harry on t'aime ». Et d'autres slogans plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Elle prenait souvent ce chemin. Le terrain de Quidditch étant à l'orée de la forêt il lui faisait passer entre les grands arbres où la lumière avait du mal à se frayer un passage. Ce petit sentier lui permettait d'éviter les autres élèves fous de joie et d'excitation à l'idée d'un nouveau match. C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit un craquement au fond des arbres qui l'a fit se raidir. Il n'était pas rare que des animaux s'aventurent aussi près à cause du bruit. Elle sortit sa baguette, au cas où. D'autres craquements retentirent. Puis des voix. Personne n'était censé pouvoir transplaner à Poudlard, aussi ce devait être des élèves, et elle continua son chemin. Toutefois les voix s'intensifièrent et Hermione put distinguer le timbre grave d'un homme. Elle tendit l'oreille et discerna quelques mots.

\- Des gosses … Plein de gosses … Je peux plus me retenir.

Hermione avait la chair de poule à présent. Qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas un élève, et c'était très inquiétant. Un bruissement de cape s'échappa des arbres derrière elle. Poussant un petit cri de frayeur elle recula et trébucha sur une racine. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Grand, le teint pâle, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Une cape de mangemort.

* * *

Petit chapitre que voici, mais la 2ème partie arrive juste après !  
J'attends vos avis !


	7. 09 novembre (partie 2)

**Chapitre 7 : 9 Novembre (Partie 2)**

Malefoy. En tenue de Mangemort. Ainsi Harry avait eu raison. Le rejeton de l'abjecte famille Malefoy s'était enrôlé chez l'ennemi. Il avait dû l'entendre car il tournait sur lui-même, sa baguette toujours dressée devant lui, dans une attitude qui se voulait intimidante.

Mais Hermione avait passé 6 ans en sa compagnie et reconnaissait très bien la peur chez Drago pour l'avoir vu à de maintes reprises devant un hyppogryffe enragé ou encore devant son poing brandi, prêt à lui abimer son ''joli'' visage.

\- Qui est là, osa-t-il demander.

Prise d'une hardiesse complétement folle, elle se releva laborieusement et pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

Il reprit contenance aussitôt. La vue d'Hermione semblait l'avoir galvanisé.

\- Tient tient, Granger. Je te retourne la question. Par les temps qui courent ce n'est pas conseillée pour une jeune fille de se promener seule. Surtout quand on est une sang de bourbe, dit Malefoy.

\- Si tu crois m'intimider sale fouine détrompes-toi.

Il tenait plus fermement sa baguette à présent, Hermione pouvait le voir à ses jointures qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil sur sa main droite. La concentration sur son visage se voyait, et elle comprit qu'il essayait de lui jeter un sortilège informulé. Ne voyant aucun effet de réussite il jura et cria.

_\- Stupefix_ !

Hermione roula sur le côté à temps, reflexe encore présent des entrainements de l'AD. Echevelée elle se redressa tant bien que mal et contra silencieusement le nouveau sort qu'il essaya de lui lancer. Elle s'apprêtait à le désarmer lorsque quelqu'un se rapprocha de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Drago c'est toi, fit la personne qui approchait.

Ce qui eut pour effet de déconcentrer Hermione, et Malefoy en profita pour l'immobiliser d'un _Petrificus Totalus_. Comme au ralenti elle tomba dans une position grotesque entre les racines hautes des arbres et les feuilles mortes.

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as là mon petit Drago.

La voix était très rauque et elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Une horrible odeur de sueur s'élevait dans l'air. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme, mais quelque chose dans son intonation semblait leur faire peur à elle et Drago.

\- Rien, c'est simplement une élève, qu'est-ce que me voulait ma tante ?

\- Rien ? Mais t'es fou mon petit, elle a l'air succulente tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe, répliqua Malefoy d'un air dégouté. N'y touches pas, c'est la meilleure amie de Potter.

\- Raison de plus, mon cher Drago, raison de plus. Laisse-moi y gouter, juste un petit bout.

\- Non ! Ça serait trop risqué. Maintenant expliques-moi pourquoi m'a-t-on convoqué.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente Drago. Ta mission a commencé depuis trois mois et t'as pas de résultat. Tu voudrais quand même pas que Rogue reprenne le boulot n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Drago avait perdu d'intensité, mais elle lui était quand même reconnaissante de ne pas la livrer à cet homme. Qui ne devait pas en être un, vu qu'il voulait la manger. Et puis Rogue, pourquoi Rogue reprendrait le travail de Drago et surtout quel était ce travail. Réalisant soudain qu'elle en avait trop entendu et qu'ils devraient sûrement lui effacer la mémoire, ou pire, l'éliminer, elle essaya de bouger mais en vain le sortilège fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Je … Je me débrouille très bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on surveille mon travail ! Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'Il s'en mêle !

\- Je ferais attention si j'étais toi Drago. Très attention.

Elle entendit des pas crisser sous les branches mortes et les feuilles sèchent. L'homme s'en allait. Drago allait peut être la libérer et lui faire jurer de ne rien dire finalement. Mais non, dieu qu'elle était naïve. Il apparut dans son champ de vision, un regard malicieux et très inquiétant sur le visage.

\- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Te laisser partir ? Oui. Mais pas sans quelques précautions avant. _Oubliettes_, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors écoutes moi bien, continua Drago. Tu marchais tranquillement, mais comme tu es étourdie et idiote tu es tombé, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Ta tête a cogné une racine et tu es restée quelques temps par terre, d'où ton retard. Mais maintenant tout va mieux et tu vas rejoindre tout le monde au terrain de Quidditch, moi je suis malade et je ne joue pas, et surtout tu ne m'a pas vu. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, le regard vide.

Et elle partit vers le terrain, le cerveau dénué de toute émotion. A peine eut-elle quitté le bois, que sa conscience sembla lui revenir. Elle avait mal à la tête, sûrement là où elle avait dû se cogner. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être tombé pourtant, elle qui faisait si attention d'habitude. Les gradins étaient bondés lorsqu'elle arriva, et elle se mit aussitôt en quête d'une place.

\- Hermione, l'appela quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Neville en compagnie de Luna, tous deux vêtus des couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit et engagea aussitôt la conversation sur les pronostics du match.

\- J'ai vu Ginny à l'entrainement il y a quelques minutes, et devines quoi ? Vaisey le super poursuiveur est remplacé par Harper, apparemment il n'est pas plus futé qu'un gnome, et même Malefoy est…

\- Malade, le coupa Hermione, oui oui je le sais.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Neville mais qui te l'a dit tu viens d'arriver.

\- Je … Euh… Je le sais c'est tout.

Mais en vérité elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle tenait cette information. Souffrait-elle d'une amnésie temporaire ? Après tout elle ne se rappelait pas être tombé mais elle le savait, ce qui était une sensation pour le moins étrange.

Le match débuta. Il fut rapide, mais Ron eut le temps de se faire remarquer. Hermione en voulait énormément à Harry, déjà parce qu'il avait utilisé une potion si rare et si difficile à préparer pour un évènement aussi futile que le Quidditch, et en plus de ça, Ron serait persuadé de ne plus pouvoir arrêter ses buts qu'avec cette potion. Il perdait déjà énormément confiance en soi sans qu'Harry ait besoin d'en rajouter. Aussi dès la fin du match et la victoire de Gryffondor, Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre aux vestiaires afin de leur parler.

Ron et Harry étaient les derniers lorsqu'elle arriva. Tortillant nerveusement son écharpe, elle était dans tous ses états mais toutefois, déterminée.

\- Il faut que je te parle Harry.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer ? Demanda Ron.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? S'étonna Harry en se retournant pour suspendre sa robe. Hermione aurait juré qu'il souriait.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! Répliqua Hermione d'une voix perçante. Ce matin, au petit déjeune, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

\- Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !

\- Je ne l'ai pas versée ! Affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon qu'elle l'avait vu tenir dans sa main le matin même. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire.

\- Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais.

Il regarda Ron.

\- Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.

Il remit la potion dans sa poche.

\- Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? Dit Ron, stupéfait. Mais le beau temps … Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer … Alors vraiment je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ?

Harry lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Ron bouche bée, le contempla un instant puis il se tourna vers Hermione et imita sa voix :

_\- Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs !_ Tu vois Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion !

Mais Ron était déjà passé devant elle et sortait des vestiaires son balai sur l'épaule.

\- Heu… dit Harry dans un silence soudain.

\- On… On va à la fête ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. J'en ai assez de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…

Et à son tour elle sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Elle remonta le chemin du parc d'un pas foudroyant. Tout était de la faute de Ron. Il se vexait si vite. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis enfreignent la loi. C'était une excellente idée qu'avait eu Harry, mais ça ne se serai pas passé comme ça si il l'avait mis au courant, elle aussi. Elle monta doucement dans les étages, ne voulant pas se presser d'arriver à la fête dans la salle commune. Pourtant même en avançant doucement et sans prendre aucun passage secret, elle arriva trop vite devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce. La fête battait son plein. Partout des élèves de Gryffondors, criaient, buvaient et chantaient. Elle s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient les boissons et prit une bierreaubeurre qu'elle sirota doucement, en s'appuyant contre un mur. Enfin elle aperçut Harry. Il discutait avec Ginny et tous deux semblaient se moquer de quelque chose. Tournant la tête elle vit ce qui finit d'achever cette mauvaise journée. Ron et Lavande s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés qu'on n'arrivait plus très bien à distinguer leurs mains les unes des autres.

Elle ne voulut pas en voir davantage et courut jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, le silence revenu, put l'aider à mieux réfléchir et chasser ses larmes. Elle chercha la première salle libre et s'assit sur le bureau qu'occupe le professeur habituellement. Inspirant et expirant profondément elle fit apparaître des petits oiseaux jaunes, leur exercice de métamorphose de la veille. Elle venait juste de lancer la formule quand Harry débarqua dans la pièce l'air inquiet, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix crispée. J'étais justement en train de m'entrainer.

\- Ah, oui… Ils sont … Heu… Très beaux, répondit Harry.

\- Ron semble bien s'amuser, continua Hermione d'une voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

\- Heu… Ah bon ?

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu, répliqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je … balbutiai Harry.

\- Ça te fait ça toi aussi Harry … Quand tu vois Ginny avec Dean … J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regarde …

Harry se leva. Silencieux. Et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione laissa échappa un sanglot. Il l'a lâcha. Et partit.

Elle resta longtemps assisse sur le bureau, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, dans une position fœtale. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, et même lorsqu'elle crut ne plus avoir une once d'eau en elle, ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité. Elle dû faire beaucoup de bruit, car elle n'entendit pas la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, et le professeur qui l'a surprendrait s'en donnerait à cœur joie de la punir.

\- C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, un élève dans une salle de classe, et Oh ! Que vois-je une Gryffondor.

Elle releva la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- Miss Granger, s'exclama le professeur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes préfète vous savez que vous ne devez pas… Vous pleurez ?

\- Oui dit-elle rageusement, vous n'avez peut-être pas l'habitude de voir ça, des personnes qui rient ou qui pleurent, mais nous le commun des mortels, ça nous arrivent !

Je suis un être humain vous savez, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je rie et je pleure, comme tout humain, mais avec des gens que j'apprécie.

\- Mais vous n'appréciez personne ici, et surtout pas vos élèves.

\- Oh non c'est certain je n'apprécie pas mes élèves et surtout pas vous, irosina-t-il. Venez avec moi.

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Venez avec moi Miss, vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant à ce que je vois.

Il la poussa d'une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui remit sa cape en place, elle se laissait faire, perplexe devant les attentions de son professeur. Il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à son bureau et l'a fit s'asseoir. Il lui donna un verre mais elle refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, dit Rogue d'une voix exaspérée.

\- Buvez avant, dit-elle avec une expression farouche.

\- C'est un remontant pauvre idiote, si je le bois je risque de devenir euphorique puisque je ne suis pas triste, contrairement à vous.

\- Euphorique, ça vous irait plutôt bien vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Chut, vous commencez à dire des bêtises et cela m'exaspère. Donc que vous arrive-t-il de si grave pour que vous transformiez en fontaine.

\- Oh rien juste les frasques d'une adolescente normale et perturbée.

\- Ça ne vous correspond pas, soupira-t-il. Ou alors vous êtes aussi futile que je l'imaginais.

\- Merci du compliment Professeur. Je suis sure que mes amourettes ne vous intéressent pas.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état là non ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup, s'étonna Hermione. Vous n'êtes jamais curieux d'habitude et là j'ai le droit à un véritable interrogatoire.

\- Buvez, lui dit-il.

Ce qu'elle fit, et tout de suite après se sentit mieux. Que Ron aille au diable après tout avec cette stupide Lavande. Elle valait mieux que ça.

\- Qu'elle prétention, Miss Granger, railla Rogue.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

\- Non, non c'est juste que vous parlez à voix haute. Le petit remontant que je vous ai administré a pour fonction de vous détendre, néanmoins je crois avoir un peu forcé la dose. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Miss Brown est dénué de toute intelligence, tout n'est que superficialité chez elle, et ma qualité de professeur m'empêche de la qualifier de « stupide » mais croyez-moi le cœur y est.

Il acheva sa tirade d'un geste impatient de la main ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione. Voyant sûrement qu'elle appréciait son humour il continua.

\- Toutes ses conversations ne sont que commérages et critiques. Et vous devriez l'entendre parler de divination. Si je ne savais pas Sibylle incapable de nouer une relation avec quiconque je me demanderais si Miss Brown n'est pas sa fille. Et ses devoirs sont une honte pour le monde des sorciers, attendez que je vous fasse lire le dernier.

Elle rigolait toujours, et regarda Rogue chercher les devoirs de sixième année, toujours secouée par son fou rire. Il marmonnait sur la personne qui avait bien pu ranger son bureau, mais trouva enfin la copie et poussa un petit cri de joie comme un enfant. Hermione ne savait si Rogue était aussi sympathique qu'elle le voyait ou si c'était la potion qui altérait son esprit.

Il l'a plaça devant elle et lui pointa de ses longs doigts les phrases qui devaient retenir son attention. Il lui lut en prenant une voix paillarde qui imitait celle de Lavande.

« _L'inferius vient du mot inférieure qui vient du latin, et qui signifie des êtres inférieurs aux humains. Ils sont très simples à combattre mais peu de sorciers les utilisent, en effet ils sont au même rang que les elfes de maison._ »

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité devant tant d'énormités.

\- Mais que voulez-vous que je mette comme note à ce torchon d'imbécillités ?

\- Ne bougez pas je vais vous chercher des copies de Weasley.

Et ainsi Hermione passa le restant de la journée à écouter les anecdotes de seize ans d'enseignements. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dîner, Rogue lui demanda poliment de partir.

\- C'était très agréable merci professeur.

Il inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle se souvient de ses paroles quand il l'avait trouvé dans la salle.

\- Vous vous êtes forcés ou finalement vous m'appréciez un peu ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il allait refermer la porte.

\- Je … Vous êtes … C'est intéressant de converser avec vous.

Et il referma la porte. Ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer n'était pas particulièrement obligeant, mais pour Hermione, c'était comme un baume sur la blessure qu'avaient créés Ron et Lavande. Le pas léger et un sourire aux lèvres, c'est dans cette attitude qu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son dîner tout en pensant qu'il ne s'était pas excusé pour son attitude du matin, mais qu'il lui avait bien fait sentir que tout était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

Hermione ne souriait pas. Ne rigolait pas. Pour la première fois depuis cet après-midi elle se rendait compte de la gravité de ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement elle avait pu tout de suite prévenir Dumbledore sur les agissements de Malefoy, peut-être que beaucoup de choses ne se seraient pas passés comme ça … Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu sauver plus de personnes … Néanmoins elle était tout de même contente, cette journée avait été la première qu'elle avait passé en Sa compagnie. Il avait été prévenant, cherchant à la consoler, maladroitement et aux moyens d'indiscrétions humiliantes pour des élèves, mais qu'importe, il avait été son ami, son confident le temps d'une journée. 


End file.
